trunswickedfandomcom-20200213-history
Kassidy/Dragon
Kassidy is Trunswicked's main OC/dragonsona. She was originally a cat, but her species was changed in October of 2017. She, along with Strawberreh, is Trunswicked's representative OC. Appearance Kassidy is a small (3-4 ft. tall) dragon-lizard hybrid. Her lizard-like qualities include her thin limbs and fingers, her colorful belly, and her striped whip-like tail. Otherwise she appears as a generic European dragon with brown and gold scales, blue eyes, glasses, and a tuft of hair on her head that has a dyed red streak. She also wears a Greencloak ear piercing, a rune necklace, and black glasses at all times. In her anthro form, Kassidy typically wears tank tops with designs on them and jean shorts. Her generic top depicts a crown and two angel wings. She still wears her piercing and rune necklace, although she can wear other jewelery as well. Abilities Color-changing scales: Kassidy’s scales change color depending on the amount of heat in her body or her exposure to the sun. Generally she is a brown color, but when she is exposed to any kind of heat, she turns bright golden. When she is deprived of heat (to the worst degree) she turns nearly black. Electrokinesis: Kassidy has a connection to electricity, particularly lightning in desert storms. She is able to call lightning at will, although she cannot easily control it due to the sporadic nature of electricity. This power is amplified if she is near a storm. The usage of her lightning powers often generates enough heat that she may start fires, which earns her her titles “Heat Lightning” and “Electricfire”. Firebreath: She can breathe fire for a short amount of time. Depending on the amount of heat inside her body, her firebreath could be blue. Personality Kassidy represents Trusnwicked's personality, emotions, and thoughts. Therefore, her personality and appearance constantly change to stay consistent with their own real-life experiences. She takes the appearance of a small dragon-lizard hybrid. She is very artsy and creatively-minded, yet she has an extremely weak sense of self, and often struggles with symptoms related to mental illness (mood swings, narcissism, panic attacks, and paranoia). To make up for her weak sense of self, she will often modify her personality into a more "confident" self - though this new self is not an alter ego, nor is it a separate person. Her "confident self" is symbolized by things related to royalty, such as kings, queens, crowns, gold, ect. Visualizing herself as a king or queen gives her confidence, as she is able to pretend she has complete control over herself and others around her. Relationships Gilda Gilda is Kassidy's girlfriend, and they have been dating for nearly 4 years. Strawberreh Kassidy and Strawberreh have a mostly undefined relationship, but Strawberreh is typically shown as the more 'innocent' or 'pure' of the two, and Kassidy as the more 'mature' and 'protective' character. It's possible that Kassidy views Strawberreh as her little sister or her past, younger self. Because Kassidy tends to dislike her past self, this generates mixed feelings. On the other hand, Strawberreh views Kassidy as a friend, although she does not understand her behavior sometimes. Daughter Daughter and Kassidy are friends. Because Daughter is an adventurous and mostly apathetic character, she sometimes pushes Kassidy into dangerous situations. Kassidy is aware of Daughter's mischief, however. Gallery Kassi dragon ref.png|Reference Kassi2.png kassidy2.png anthro.png|Anthro (1) kass anthro.png|Anthro (2) Trivia *Kassidy's Nordic Rune necklace is a combination of two runes; [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Isaz isa] and [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Odal_(rune) odal]. *Her scale-changing ability is based on the bearded dragon, while her striped tail and colorful belly are based on the zebra-tailed lizard.